Clan:BZPChat
Overview BZPChat is a clan of people from the site BZPower, who play RuneScape. We have a variety of members in our clan, from level 3, to 123, to level 9002. The clan is mainly for chatting, but we play minigames often, and occasionally PvP and go revenant hunting. The Details History BZPchat was created by an unknown member of BZPower (we suspect Hardvolume) for the members of BZPower who enjoyed RuneScape to chat in. In its starting days, the chat gained a few members, but was soon forgotten and emptied out. One member remembered this ancient relic. In 2008, the time came for the First Annual BZPower Halloween Party. The attendees needed a clan to speak in, and the member put the name forward. Since then, it has become the home of the BZP'ers and an excellent community. The Clan Today: Details and General Information If you were to join BZPchat today, we have an average of 3 to 4 players in the channel. On busier days, we may have 10 or more people. Our home world is 67. For the most part, clan members train the Slayer skill and participate in conversations. Often, members will also be playing a minigame, such as the TzHaar Fight Caves or Soul Wars. The most unique thing about this clan stems from the personalities of its member, being odd, funny, and even rather insane at times. Members travel the world in groups, claiming areas as designated "BZP Hideouts," spreading the good news of Sailing, and trying to create a happy atmosphere. Some Favorite Clan Activities Include: *Hanging out in our Capital city of Keldagrim *Wandering the vast world that is Gielinor, robbing banks, spamming about Sailing *Playing various minigames, such as Blast Furnace and Tai Bwo Wanai Cleanup *Making videos about Revenant Hunting and Sailing Sucks *Generally doing what the rest of the communtity sees as useless trash. Getting caught 100 times on Ape Atoll, making bananarum, anything that often does not include mindless grinding. *Crying (applies only to TOV) *Failing at getting up skilling levels (everyone but fishstick) *Calling in to meetings where nothing is decided anyway. Quotes Members of the clan should know where to find several quotes from the chat. Here are a few to sample: *"Sailing@@@@@@@@@@" *"Shall I hit you with a dead gull?!" *"Wait, Lawuser is Danish?" *"Heal pl0x!!!" (spouted every 10 seconds while somebody is doing the Fight Caves) *"Your mom!!11!!1!1111111!!11" *"Your mother was a hampster..." pause "and your father was your mother!" *"Noob." (Used by everyone, everywhere, all the time) *"Omnomnom i eet ur monkfishez kk" *"Guthan you rug munch!" *"Z0mg, Turd age pl8!11111!!111111" *"Wtf, hit@@@@@@@@@@@" *"Hax!" (Used among Reload, Exo, Kardas, Kayteen and Lawuser) *"I swear she was dead when I got there" *"And you are the shining light in my life... Come... Let us lay" *"Fat monster, you fat monster! Give me fat monster!" *(After Weirdo found out Lawuser was Danish) "Oh, so that's what you and Kay have been speaking all this time..." *"Noob cape trim" *"They feed you lies and bring you paaaaaaaain!" - Typically frowned upon Greek Emo *loljagexfilterlol*, but it has become a part of BZPChat. *"@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@" - Applies mostly to Eeyorerox10, who could go on forever like that. Member List Most active members (not including alternate accounts) *Kayteen7 (The coolest guy in the Clan, period. Also the only one to like Twilight) - Kay *Kardas58 (Manages to be even cooler) - Kard *The Lawuser (He likes Manga) - Lawsy *Takadox2000 (Ss <3er narb, second highest def. in bzpchat) - Taka/Takky *Reload217 (The scammer of Bogon, notorious for never stopping to win, even when he fails) - Teh PKer Nub *Eeyorerox10 (Also known as Teh Worst Greatest Pker Rev Hunter) - Fearless Leader *ExoMalakai (The friendliest pain in the *loljagexcensor* you'll ever meet) - Malkshake *Toa of Vahki (Our special little failure) - Tee Oh Vee/Spammer V2 *The Weirdo9 (Poorest Rich noob) - Teh Wacko *Catfishbyron (Somehow is not as cool as Kay, or is he?) - Fishstick *Red Leaf10 (The Leaf that's red. He's obviously a violence lover) - Red *Kohilaice (The quest nub) - Kohi *Pikag172 (Nonmember narb) - Pigag, the swine flu carrier Other members *Hardvolume (The Invisible Man) *Avlok *Tetraconrad (Fishstick's comrade) *Asparagnu (Also known as Asparagus or Dalek) *Spartan 4600 *Icecold531 (Former Member with a 'sploded computer and personality) - Ultra PTP Flaming Noob Joining If you are a member of BZPower, feel free to join us! We have a lot of fun together. (just in case this article didn't clue you in) Hideouts BZPChat has a munber of hideouts, some of which are never visited. Mostly epic and/or deserted places where people never come. Some of them are as follows: *Keldagrim, highest level of the Consortium buildinng - Official hideout where meetings are held. Usually for nothing. *White Wolf Mountain, the little cliff to the east of the gnome glider. *Kayteen's house, usually his dungeon. *Lumbridge watermill basement - worst shortcut ever. Category:Role-playing clans Category:Clans